Chasing Takuto
by Ki-nee-chan
Summary: Mitsuki is reunited with her Love Takuto shortly after the successful surgery and the two can't wait to see each other more but the cops take an interest in their age difference. EPILOGUE UP!
1. Heres the Cops!

**A/N**:

hi there! I'm a new author here I hope you will all like this short story I thought up a long time ago ^^ it takes place at the end of the anime, TakutoxMitsuki and well~~~ you'll see -.^ this will be a one shot unless people like it ^^

**PLEASE REVIEW** and **ENJOY**~~~

The wind bristled through the full bloom spring sakura surrounding a community park. A young girl, no older then thirteen sat on he swing slowly swinging her self in tune with the gentle breeze, he brown hair pulled into two extremely curly pigtails. She frequently glanced at the watch charm bracelet around her wrist. She wore a simple pink dress with a white ribbon sash around her waist and a pair of kahki capris and platform sandals.

A man walked into the park glancing around before his blue eyes settled on the young girl. He was clearly almost 25 he worse a jean jacket over a simple blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. He carried with him a guitar sporting a handmade white kitty key chain. In an instant he raised his arm and waved at the young girl.

"Oi! Mitsuki!" A wide grin spreading across his face.

Mitsuki smiled with a shrug, gently hopping off her swing she walked over to the man and breathlessly whispered "Takuto your late!"

"sorry sorry" he smiled and shrugged and she followed his lead and he lent out a hand and she blushed before grasping it and walking beside him.

A young girl wearing a school uniform and hair hair pulled off to one side, "Mitsuki-chan!" she cried dramatically and humorously, "when your text said your were dating someone I figured your Eichi-kun finally showed but this!"

Another girl showed herself from behind a neighboring tree, "I guess it was a good idea to sneak around" her chin length dark hair with her long bangs pulled behind her had with a ribbon, "But we need to follow her more!"

Yet another girl appeared short and wild brown hair underneath a white cat eared cap popped out of the bush, leaves up her nose, "All for discovering Mitsuki-chan's Lover say aye!"

All three girls raised their arms to they sky and cheered "AYE!"

the three very carfully stalked Mitsuki and Takuto through the downtown. First the two stopped at a Wac Donalds and enjoyed a meal, carrying a 'pleasant' conversation, of Takuto teasing her till Mitsuki flicked a French fry off his head.

The two then tried their luck at the arcade where Takuto failed to get the stuffed animal out of the grabber machine five times before giving up and walking away in defeat. To cheer him up the two played around of DDR and it was unclear if Takuto just couldn't figure out how to stomp on the correct arrows or if he was throwing the game for Mitsuki but she walked away with S rank as he succed with an epic fail.

The whole way Mitsuki was smiling and gently laughing, even though she still could not speak much for her throat. Returning to the park hand in hand Takuto left her with a gentle kiss on the lips just before a red car rolled up. A women in her late twenties rolled down the window and happily called for Mitsuki in a voice much younger then her years. Mitsuki hopped in the car waving at Takuto as she left.

Three girls hiding the the trees and bushes all bore glowing tomato faces. Kumi was the first to speak "oh, my god. Mitsuki-chan kissed a guy!"

"she really sets her aim high, he has to be twice her age!" the cat eared girl grabbed her face and violently shook her head, as though to purge the image.

"She truly is the first of us to be an adult"

the other two starred at each other until one suggested, "Secret between us?" all girls nodded in agreement and as the sunset they separated and stared to head home.

Agest the warm cream lights of an evening house Kumi lyed across the living room floor with a game council controller in her hand. An older woman with the same dark hair straight down walked in through the kitchen, "Kumi what took you so long coming home?"

"Oh, we wanted to figure out who Mitsuki-chan's secret boyfriend was."

the woman snickered and sat down on the sofa behind her daughter, "so did the secert boyfriend exist?"

"Sure did and he had to be twice her...." Kumi dropped her controller and quickly covered her mouth.

Suspecting something Kumi's mother leaned in and narrowed her eyes, "he was twice her what?"

"Um well he was twice her... her..... Height! Ya that's it! He was a giant compared to her!"

"really?" Kumi's mother sat down on the floor, getting closer and closer to kumi's face as her eyes bolted around.

"ummm yeah?" Kumi inched backwards.

"Stop lying to me young lady and tell me!"

"Why's it your business?! Mitsuki-chans m,y friend and it's up to her is she wants to date guys twice her age or what---"

"He's... twice her age?" She backed away getting pale to the face and reached into her pocket for her cell phone. "hello police? I think I need to report a pedophile...."

"Mom no don't! No!" Kumi yelled desperately trying to reach the phone.

Realizing the damage she sneaked off to her room upstairs and speed dialed her friends, "ummm guys, who wants to warn Mitsuki?"

As dawn broke three very nervous girls waited outside a large house with the name plate "Koyama" Mitsuki stumbled out still wearing pajamas. "Good morning" she whispered "what's going on so early" she then yawned, holding a hand over her mouth and another around her throat.

Kumi was pushed to the front. "Yum Mitsuki-chan. Please promise you won't be mad...." Mitsuki lowered her arm and looked Kumi straight in the eyes which Kumi quickly averted. "umm well you see, umm, well the three of us... we, well, we kinda, umm, followed you... on your date yesterday."

Mitsuki's face suddenly turned a brilliant red and steam started raising off her forehead. "you guys saw that?" she whispered.

Kumi then continued on, "and then well, last night, when I, was home, well, you se,,, my mom, well, she kinda... she kinda... You Know she makes really great cakes and wondered if you'd want one to get better" Kumi suddenly brightened and smiled pointing at the ky and akwardly laughing.

"KUMI!" the two other girl's shouted.

"oh um right, well mom, she, she kinda, found about about your boyfriend being, umm older, and she called the police."

Mitsuki went dead pan white and lost most expression. She ran into the house quickly grabbing her cell phone and at the speed of light she slowly texted Takuto a message reading "Frnd spid-tld cop-aftr u!!!1!"

a moment later the phone rang "Mitsuki, I need a translation. What's Frn'd speed teld cop after you?"

she grasped the phone and with her strength she reached and pulled her voice, "my Friend spied yesterday and they told their parent and they sent the cops after you!"

"Oh, okay. That's fun. See you later." and with that he hung up.

Mitsuki starred at the finished call message on her phone. There was only one left card to play she could think of.

Approximately around noon two cops visiting the Koyama house, they were greated by a very friendly Dr. Wakaouji and a not so friendly grumpy granny. In the living room Tanaka and Mitsuki waited and everyone seated.

The female cop clutched a piece of paper rather close to her chest as she sat down. "I can't believe i'm in the same room as Koga's Daughter," she cheered, "we had been sent because strange roomers had been circulating about a man visiting with a girl half his age but the daughter of Koga was just hanging out with her fathers good band mate Takuto, he had such and amazing voice. And even better I managed to get the Princes's autograph."

The male cop sighed and look at the crazy female cop. And leaned towards Mitsuki. "Has he done anything you ever felt threating young one?"

Mitsuki Dramatically shock her head.

"Has he ever touched you in strange ways or in uncomfortable places?"

Mitsuki paused and titled her head before shaking her head again.

"Then this was a false alarm. Please for give our intrusion. And if you ever need help her is our cell phone number." he handed both Mitsuki and Grandma phone cards. "Have a nice day."

And like a storm the two left.

"What rude people! What do those cops think their enforcing?" Grandma stormed off towards her flower arrangement room.

Wakaouji walked over to Mitsuki and rubber her untied hair and raised a finger to his mouth and winked, Mitsuki followed he motion with a toothy smile.

A/N:

and that's the end of this chapter, if at least 3 people review and say they like it I will make another chapter. Pretty anti climatic but she has a true friend in Wakaouji ^^ I completely forgot the names of Mitsuki's classmates other then Kumi. I re watched the episode when Mitsuki went to school and I could only catch Kumi's first name. ( oh well kumi's the only one that ever got to have any roles anyway )

anyway the inspiration of this is that in the anime it's only been a couple of months séance Mitsuki last saw Takuto. But if you do he math (and this does hurt people ) Takuto was age 12 when he first joined the Route L band and then Mitsuki was born sometime after the band dissolved. So he would be even more then twice her age. I just wanted to be nice and I decided to have him be ONLY 25 . but still Mitsuki's 13 and that would raise eyebrowes

I am actually a bigger fan of the manga then I am the anime but this hole is so much fun to poke at ^^


	2. Morning Rush

A/N:

wow! I didn't get three reviews I got FIVE! As promised here is the new chapter~ the next chapter will come out after 3 reviews~

Chasing Takuto

Chapter 2

Morning Rush

it's amazing how fast time passes by, after the season of Sakura comes summer and the start of a second term. Mitsuki due to the throat surgery had been unable to attend school for the first semester, but diligently studying at home and her health rapidly improving. School was finally with in reach.

"Mitsuki!" the cold elderly voice called from her door way.

Mitsuki turned around o face her grandmother, Mitsuki made the finally adjustments on her uniform, straighting out any missed creases. "mh-yeah?"

"Speak like a proper lady"

"Yes?"

"Takuto-san is here he said he wants to escort you to your first day of school."

Like a rocket Mitsuki dashed through the house, quickly grasping her sack lunch made by Tanaka resting by the door and stuffing her feet into her shoes she shouted back at the house, "I'm off!"

Tanaka glanced at the door, where Mitsuki vanished as Fuzuki walked up. "Mitsuki-chan still has another hour before she starts school..." Tanaka muttered

"Talking behind ones back is a bad policy." Fuzuki coldly responded walking back into the house. Tanka Grabbed her broom resting by the front door and walked outside to start her normal routine of cleaning the grounds.

"Takuto what are you up to here so early?"

"I wanted to."

"Didn't you have a show last night at that bar?" Mitsuki asked grabbing his arm and starting to walk.

"So?"

"Don't you have a show again tonight?"

"So?"

"Your going to be exhausted and won't sing right!"

"I have all day to sleep, that's what day's are for." Takuto Laughed

"How very cat like." Mitsuki muttered.

"Hey I heard that." together the two walked down the road smiling.

Around the corner behind them three girls appeared wearing the identical summer school uniform as Mitsuki, one sporting binoculars, "The targets are in lovely-dovey sugar-coated oui-gooy mood, completely oblivious." she muttered.

"Uh they're only about seven meters in front of us, and we can see that Kumi-chan" the girl with brown hair sighed, playing with the tassels on her kitty hat.

"Hey Kumi what did you tell your mother was the reason for leaving so early? We don't want another catastrophe." the girl with short dark blue hair muttered, with the upper portion of her hair pulled back in place with a pink ribbon.

"RELAX, Minako-chan, It's the first day of the summer semester so I told her that I had to be there earlier hen normal of the boring ceremonies and stuff."

Minako crossed her arms and glared at Kumi's single ponytail on the side of her head.

"So how do we run interception?"the girl with brown hair smirked.

Kumi placed her hand on her chin, while Minako pointed to the sky, "When they stop at a cross walk we make a scene with Mimi-nya running.." Minako's voice gradually got quieter and the three girls leaned together discussing their cleaver plan.

Sure enough the two stopped at a crowded cross walk, their causal conversation ended at the loud shouting of Kumi.

"MIMI GIVE ME BACK MY BAG!" Kumi shouted dashing behind Mimi. Mimi rushed holding two bags, one over her shoulder and the other in both hands lifted above her head. Mimi did a mini twirl to look back a tired Kumi.

"NYA!" she turned forward just in time to crash into the wave of humanity crowded around the walk light. Mimi managed to knock a couple of adults to their knees. Kumi dashed up and picked her bag up off the ground and dusted it off.

Takuto steeped to the side with one arm over Mitsuki's shoulders protectively.

"Mimi? Kumi?" Mitsuki questioned, and Takuto slowly released his hold.

"MIMI! KUMI!" Minako shouted, being the slowest runner of the group.

The stop light changed Kumi and Mimi helped the couple knocked over adults to their feet and apologized. Both Takuto and Mitsuki didn't migrate with the group.

"What are you three doing her so early?"

"We could ask you the same question." Kumi smirked.

"HEY!" the voice of an older woman shouted causing Minako, Kumi, and Mimi to flinch, "you three are making a scene! You need to be better behaved when your wearing the school uniform to keep the school's reputation up." the woman walked up, in her late forties, more pepper then salt graying hair was pulled into a tight bun, large glasses magnified her eyes.

"Yes Ibashi-sensei."

"Yoshida-san this is unexpected for you, please watch your behavior." Ibashi-sensei glared at Minako.

"Yes sensei."

"And which class are you in?" she snapped at Mitsuki. Before glaring up at Takuto.

"Uh, I don't know yet, today's my first day, I'm transferring in from home school."

"well you better learn to not associate with the likes of these folk." Kumi and Mimi winced at her blunt remark. "and one more thing..."

"Ibashi-sensei, the lights green now, you can lecture the kids in private later." a woman in her mid twenties came up, she wore a crisp suit and her black hair rested in waves on her shoulders. She gave Takuto a long stare as she spoke.

"Nakatsu-sensei..." Ibashi-sensei adjusted her large glasses and walked the cross walk.

"Nakatsu-sensei!" the three cheered leaving Mitsuki completely confused.

"Ibashi-sensei right you know, no making big scenes in your uniform," she waved and walked across the street.

"Yes Nakatsu-sensei!" the three cheered.

"who were those two?" Mitsuki asked as the five of them finally started crossing the street.

Kumi spoke up first, "Ibashi-sensei is the evil incarnate."

"Rumor is, she sold her soul to the devil so she would age slowly." Mimi chirped in.

"Or that she works as a shinigami in her off time, she's already 60 years old but doesn't look it!" Kumi waved her arms sporadically.

Mitsuki looked at Takuto and smiled, he was barely holding in his laughter.

"And Nakasu-sensei?"

"Naka_tsu_-sensei, she hates it when people mess up her name like that." Minako answered pointing to the sky again.

"But other then that she's super nice." Kumi grasped Mimi and Mitsuki's shoulders and slung her self over them.

Mimi leaned around Kumi to look at Mitsuki, "she teaches really well, and she's the youngest teacher at our school"

"I see." Mitsuki muttered, Kumi hopped off of Mitsuki's shoulder and pushed Mimi and Minako ahead, "Enjoy the rest of your morning DATE!" She called dashing a head.

As the two vanished Mitsuki's face gradually grew brighter and deep red. Takuto smirked and snuck his hand into her hand, still blushing she looked up at him and he smiled.

Together they walked along the path.

A/N:

ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO COUGH COUGH HACK COUGH!This sorry excuse of a chapter took me all day to write. The day quil is not helping with this cold at all, bleh. Anyway because people wanted it as an actual story I now have to start building a plot it feels like a got nowhere in this chapter but I did some very important things at the same time and for the friends names... I picked Minako because her habit of point at the air reminded me of sailor venus's habit of pointed up as she explained something, and plus hey like to do their hair in a similar manner. Mimi's name was picked because it sounded really cute and matched her personality. Plus it connected with all the other names. (MItsuki, KuMI, MInako, MIMI)

achoo! Bleh I can't take anymore! Good night please review! Remember three reviews and as next chapter will appear


	3. The Huntress

A/N: okay so I have a fever still but what ever I can survive! Right now I'm at th college library wondering why they don't have wifi on the second floor, but they didn't have power outlets on the third floor and the first floor is were everyone can see what you doing (most people don't go up this high, oh hey I bet I just answered my question... ) anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and just like before 3 reviews = new chapter!!!

Chasing Takuto

Chapter 3

The Huntress

"And this is your new classmate, Koyama-san." Nakatsu-sensi smiled announcing to the room. Mitsuki stood in front of everyone smiling. The black behind her spelled out her full name, polity Mitsuki bowed, "Hello I'm Mitsuki and I hope to be friends with you."

One of the girl students rose her arm and stood up, "Koyama-san, why are you just now transferring to this school?"

"I was not in the best health, but finally I'm much better."

"Koyama-san, which club do you think you'll join?" another student stood and asked.

"I'm thinking about choir, if they'll take me."

The class then chorused "OOOOOOOOOOO"

"alright well enough of that," Nakatsu-sensei clapped her hands, ending the class discussion, "Koyama-san you may sit in the empty seat towards the door."

the second row from the front a single desk towards the door sat empty and Mitsuki took a seat with class going forward as any other day. But in the blink of an eye it flashed by. At the end of the day students crowded around Mitsuki's desk to continue their investigation.

"who's you favorite singer?"

"I really like Full Moon, I want to be just like her some day" Mitsuki blushed at her response.

"Full Moon? That singer that disappeared about five months ago?" A girl looked at another.

"Yeah that's the one, they say she was sick, I wonder how she's doing now."

"What kind of boys do you like?" yet another girl asked leaning right into Mitsuki's face.

Mitsuki looked down and her face now turned a brilliant shade of red, "Um, well, it's kinda hard to say."

at this every single girl inched closer to Mitsuki, "Woah! That face looks like she already has a boyfriend!"

Mitsuki's head snapped up, still brilliant red.

"What's he like? Is he nice?" one cheered

"Is he a bad boy?" one snickered.

"does he hug you gently and kiss you?" at this question Mitsuki's face turned an even deeper red, a tomato would look pale or pink compared to her.

"TELL US!"

"He, uh, he can get jealous."

"KYAAA!" all the girls surrounding Mitsuki's table jumped back, all slightly blushing and screaming, if it were possible hearts would float around the girls and their heads. They were each imaging something different.

"What's his name?!"

"Um well, he's not at any of the local schools so..." Mitsuki muttered looking to the side still blushing.

"A LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP!" one girl called announcing to the rest of the class who had been packing up, most looked at the girl and then shrugged packing up for the day.

By this point steam started raising of Mitsuki's embrassed head, her curled pigtails sticking almost straight up. Looking down she tightly grasped her skirt by her knees. The on slot of questions continued including everything from her birthday and of course her mysterious boyfriend's birthday, the area of town she lived in, her old elementary school and a strange unanswered one from a boy involving the color of her underwear.

As Mitsuki was finally allowed to pack her materials for the day and leave the empty class room Nakatsu-sensei approached, "Koyama-san?"

"Yes?"

"Theres something I was wondering about séance this morning."

"Yes....?"

"The man you were with this morning..."

Mitsuki's breath was baited waiting for the rest of her question.

"What is your relationship with him?"

"He's a very close personal and family friend. He's, umm, good friends with my doctor and my father."

"Is he single?"

Mitsuki just about tripped and a small flame started to burn in her chest, "Sorry, he's got a girlfriend."

"Aw that's to bad. Thanks for answering my questions Koyama-san." she shrugged and left the class room.

Mitsuki heaved a heavy sigh of relief, what was this school? Match Makers 'R Us? No one seemed to have interest in anything other then romance. She grabbed her bag and forced it over her shoulders and left the deserted room, turning off the light. The sun was still high in the late after noon sky but started to cast a slight yellow glow across the city land scape. Sighing she looked to the sky to perhaps catch a sighting of a pink angel.

Else were in town the slight yellow glow of the sun had started to awaken Takuto in a small apartment room. Groggily he stumbled around his clean apartment and reached for his cell phone. He checked the time and then checked his schedule for the night. He then placed it on the counter top and he grasped his guitar, he managed to play four notes before his cell phone started to ring.

Glaring he gently put his guitar down and walked back to his phone, grasping it the screen read "Keiichi" his face brightened and he answered, "Yo Keiichi!"

"Hey Takuto, whens your show tonight?"

"It starts at 10 and seems like I'll be up there until easily 2 am if not later. At the South Side Bar."

"Cool, I'll show up with Misame, can't promise that we'll be there the whole time though."

"That'll be great see you later then." rapidly Takuto pulled the phone away from his ear his thumb reaching of the end button.

"Oh Takuto~" the phone called. Takuto sighed, he knew where this would be going.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't touched Mitsuki yet have you?"

"No I haven't DAD" Takuto growled at the phone, "Wouldn't DREAM of it. Okay, well maybe I do dream of it"

"Good Boy!" and with that the phone clicked and the call ended.

"Stupid Keiichi, I know already." he growled and resumed his guitar, still grimacing slightly.

Night fell with astonishing speed. Soon enough Takuto was taking the subway with a guitar on his back, no one noticing him. One of the great things about being a has been for thirteen years is no one notices you, the bad thing, you've been a has been for thirteen years and no one recognizes you. He stared into space as lights fly by and the train jerks slightly.

"Hey you!" a females voice called out. Takuto turned a little surprised. It was Nakatsu-sensei of all people. "I saw you this morning and you were with one of my students!" she happily shifted through the masses of people towards Takuto.

"Ah yeah, I think the chibi squad called you 'Nakatsu-sensei' right?"

"Yeah, but if you like you can call me Harumi, after all your not one of my students."

"uh, sure, so were are you going?"

"Oh nowhere, I like grading my papers on the subway. I'm just waiting for a seat to open. You look like you've got a place you need to be with that guitar though."

He shrugged. And the train jerked to a stop, "well this is my stop, see you later." he waved almost running off the train.

Nakatsu crossed her arms a growled. A failed attempt, next try must be sexier...

A/N:

the vending machine ate my dollar! Grah I'm hungry! I'm tired! And it ate my dollar! -sniff- and my noes won't stop running, humanity kill me! Kill me now -crawls into a corner crying and starts coughing- God the common cold sucks! I had a hard time fitting everything I wanted to put in here and I failed, I wanted to have Nakatsu catch M&T instead of trying to seduce him. Oh well I gotta put in character development for the story to be any good right? No fun if everything wraps up quickly right? -mentally and physically distruped author is seeking moral support. -

-crazy author has passed out on the table-

oh well I'll write the next chapter after getting 3 reviews!

By the way I am putting "previews" on my profile page as mini teases for the next chapter which comes out as soon as I figure out some way to get to the plot....


	4. Instant Communication

a/n: sorry for the wait~ I got really sick as my head cold transformed into 3 sperate infections. Including the lungs.... my immune system is extraordinarily weak (doctors have told me I don't have an immune deficiency it's just very weak) so when I get sick I have a hard time fighting it off and then everything in the world gets me even sicker~ and then as soon as I recovered from being sick I managed to get a migrane! Just my luck XDD anyway~ I'm back at school now and I can FINALLY get around to typing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and 3 reviews will make the next chapter come out!

Chasing Takuto

Chapter 4

Instant Communication

Mitsuki sat in her room holding a thin book consisting of about five pages. She glanced each page throughly muttering to herself as she read. "wow this song.... it's going to be hard... the other song is just as hard....." she then glanced down at another small book, it was titled 'Megumeru' she gently tossed the small book on top of the other and lied on her bed glancing out the window to the starless black sky.

Her cell phone resting on it's charger next to her alarm clock sounded with a soft song, 'Naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta... Deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to...' before even touching her phone she knew who was calling her, because this song was only for_ him_ on her cell phone.

"Takuto" she happily answered.

"Hey Mitsuki, what's up?"

"Nothing really, how 'bout you?"

"I have Wednesday off, would you like to go on a date after school?"

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"I want that to be a surprise." a small snicker came in through the phone.

"How mean... anyway way let met up at about 6 because I get out of choir practice around then, okay?"

Mitsuki sat on her bed, staring out the window where a small crescent moon could be seen through the glow of the city. Smiling from ear to ear talking on her cell phone.

The day raced by in an Olympic pace, classes breezed by and choir practice barely stopped to catch it's breath.

"Koyama-san, you seem to be in a good mood." Nakatsu-sensei smiled, watching Mitsuki dash into the room to grab her back pack, "yeah I get to go hang out with a close friend to night!"

"oh, do you mean an old friend from elementary school then?"

"Close enough I guess." Mitsuki muttered, looking down at her bag. The air felt uncomfortable as Nakatsu stared at her back. "Sensei? Why do you stay in the class room after class, when most of the teacher are in the teachers office?"

"Because I would talk to them and never get any work done."

Mitsuki let a small, 'heh' out as she smiled and left the classroom, "See you tomorrow sensei!"

"OH before you go!" Nakatsu jumped to her feet.

"Yes?"

"That guy that's your friend, I don't think I ever got his name..."

"Sensei, he has a girlfriend, if you ask me things like that she's going to get jealous." Mitsuki turned and forced a smile, her fists were clenched tightly on her back.

"Then it can be our little secret, but the truth is I saw him a couple of nights a go on the train with a guitar on his back, he looked so cool, but he didn't give me a name so I was hopping to look where he preformed by his name."

"Sorry, but I'm going now Sensei, have a good night." Mitsuki turned and left the room, her heart beat a mile a minute and she felt so frustrated.

Right at the the door gate sure enough Takuto was waiting for Mitsuki, stairing off into space. "Takuto!" she cheered.

"Ah, Mitsuki, your late."

"Sorry, I had to talk to Nakatsu-sensei before I left."

together they started walking away from the school, "Really? What about?"

"She's interested in my solo in the choir club."

"You got the solo?"

"Yep they even call me 'Jorudan Middles Full Moon-chan.' They still have no idea about how right they are though."

Takuto laughed openly holding his side, "who thought that idea up?"

"Minako-chan, she's also in choir."

Takuto's laugher subsided, and he gently reached down and grasped Mitsuki's hand, she blushed slightly as their fingers intertwined and she grasped back. "the place were heading is only a couple more blocks down the road."

"where are we going anyway?"

"I told you it's a surprise."

"But what if I want to know the surprise."

"then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"so what's the surprise?"

"would you stop that?"

"Not till I know the surprise."

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you the surprise."

"But it still would be a surprise because I would surprised by the surprise."

"Now this conversation's justing getting stupid."

rounding the corner a small park rested, with several park tables and benches, flowers blooded every where and in towards the back an ice cream stall stood, severing a line of ice cream hungry kids.

"Wow I never knew this place existed." Mitsuki glanced her surroundings absorbing the sweet scents of the lush flowers and cold ice cream.

"I found this when I got lost on my way to the club a couple of nights ago."

"how did you get lost?"

"I was feeling uncomfortable with a passenger or two on the train so I hopped off and I decided just to walk the couple extra blocks but managed to get lost anyway."

A quick image of Nakatsu-sensei flashed through Mitsuki's mind's eye and she muttered, "oh, okay."

"This used to be some kinda business complex which was torn down, no one had the money to put up a new on so the city turned it into a park and the ice cream stall moved into the back corner."

"wow, lets go see what ice creams they have then!"Mitsuki pulled on Takuto's hand and they stood in line.

Walking along a Nakatsu was sipping on a bottle of coke through a straw, when she walked past the park. She sat down in the park bench slightly grumbling to herself and chewing on the straw. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed her school's uniform on a small girl. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Mitsuki, holding the hand of the mysterious guy. Pulling out her straw and capping her drink she started to fumble for her cell phone.

Continued to chew on her straw she rapidly pressed buttons on her cell phone, sneaking into her bench, trying to hide she turned the phone towards them and pressed record.

The tow left the ice cream stall, no longer holding hands but each holding a cup of ice cream. As they sat Mitsuki stumbled and managed to spill some of her ice cream on her cheek.

As she reached for a napkin Takuto leaned forward and licked the ice cream off her cheek. As Takuto backed away smiling Mitsuki blushed furiously, even clear in the distance. Takuto then grabbed her chin gently and leaned in again both closed their eyes into a kiss.

Nakatsu then pulled her cell phone and turned off the record button, tearing slightly. Sitting forward she glared at the two, "Have it your way." she muttered, rapidly pressing buttons, her cell phone's screen lit up with a website logo, 'youtube'

a/n: dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! finally I got to the part I wanted to get to! Yay! I think I had them talk to much... I wanted to give a feel for their relationship as they talked to each other and at the end was some poor excuse for fluff, fluff lovers I'm sorry I fail!!!!

megumeru is one of my favorite j-pop songs, I figured that for a choir club it should be okay for them to sing songs other then Full Moon songs. (it came from the anime Clannad, very good song if you like Changin' my life's slower songs ) the song used for Takuto on the cell phone was "Love Chronicle" I figured it suited him. Did anyone notice from last chapter when I gave Nakatsu-sensei a last name it was another "Mi" name? "Harumi" what is up with all the mi's?

anyway I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, 3 reviews will make the next chapter come out.

This chapter was brought to you thanks to the reviews from:

drega, anz-teddy, Itban Fuyu, Neko Taku_chan, and FMAohshc


	5. Legal Consolation

A/N: finally I finally have a new chapter for you all! Thank you so much for waiting~ we found the reason for my fever which wasn't going down~ it was appendicitis. It was also the reason I had been having extreme nausea lately along with pain in my side but I had blamed both effects on medications I had been taking to deal with the fever (it's a never ending cycle!) then after finally starting to get better my computer died v.v it cost $40 to fix, the reason it broke? Because it uses Vista . anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I finally got around to writing. The next chapter will show up after 3 reviews and when ever my health allows XDD

Chasing Takuto

Chapter 5

Legal Consolation

Yet another day at school was quickly passing, only one week after the after school date between Mitsuki and Takuto. Mitsuki sat towards the door in class glancing from her note book to the black board, both contained garbled text of the foreign language called 'math.' as the class ended Mitsuki stretched and turned to face the classmate behind her, a fellow choir member, together they laughed about a fellow choir-mate waiting for the homeroom teacher Nakatsu-sensei to show up.

The door suddenly opened and the class snapped to attention, it was not Nakatsu-sensei but rather Ibashi-sensei. The class froze as her magnifying eye glasses reflected her cold, sharp eyes scanning the room. Eye eyes stopped as they rested on Mitsuki right beside her, "Koyama-san, Come with me to the teacher counciling room."

"Yes Ma'am." Mitsuki shuttered quickly getting away from her seat. Behind her the class was silently praying for her.

Mitsuki followed Ibashi-sensei though the hall stuffed with student and teacher, who all parted, clearing the walk way for Ibashi-sensei. Mitsuki stared at Ibashi-sensei's back, she walked without waving from side to side, both her hands in front of her knee length black skirt and her back perfectly upright. Together they walked into a small room with now windows. A single table in the middle of the room surrounded by eight chairs, sitting on the middle of the table rested a small laptop with a screen which couldn't be more then six inches.

"Sensei, what am I in trouble for?" Mitsuki finally spoke, after closing the door behind her.

"There is something on youtube you should become aware of. It was found by one of the other teachers." Ibashi-sensei sat, turning the laptop toward the opposite chair and motioned for Mitsuki to sit there.

Mitsuki sat on the seat and pulled the computer towards her. It had a video completely loaded so Mitsuki pressed the 'play' button.

The video had the sound of crunching and giggling as people passed by and an overwhelming sound of static. The grainy picture of the video was focused on a pair, a young girl with brown hair wearing the school uniform and a man with hair black that seemed blue. Together they bought a couple of ice creams, the young girl stumbled and her ice cream crashed into her cheek, the man then leaned over and licked it off her face, then he grabbed her chin gently and kissed.

As the video ended Mitsuki sat horrified, it was clearly her and Takuto, someone had been stalking her on her date. Her cheeks turn red and her throat became tight. She then looked to Ibashi-sensei.

"So what is up with this?"

"According to student protection laws when a relationship like this is revealed with a dramatic difference in the ages between a student and relationships with some. Just as in this instance we are supposed to call family members and inform the police using evidence such as this to state our case. Most likely the man you have been seeing will be arrested"

Mitsuki's eyes widened and tears started coming out, "What for! We Haven't done anything wrong!"

"Miss guiding a minor is considered illegal. And the law states that until a person reaches the age of 17 they are not to have relationships with more then two years difference. With students dating students we generally turn a blind eye to such cases but this man seems almost twice your age and this is not something we can turn a blind eye to." Ibashi placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands, glaring down at Mitsuki. "Answer my questions directly Koyama-san, How do you know this person?"

Mitsuki sat staring at her knees, "I met him while I still had cancer, he was the most important person in my finally working the strength to try and live."

"Has he ever touched you in inappropriate ways?"

Mitsuki looked at the teacher, her eyes still teary, slightly tilting her head to the side she responded, "no?"

Ibashi blinked, "why is it that you love this man?"

"He was the one beside me in my darkest days, even when I had resined myself to death he gave me will power to move forward."

Ibashi-sensei sighed and rubbed her brow. "Thank you for answering the questions. I will be calling you guardians before we take any legal action. You are to go back to class and you will return to this room when everyone has been gathered, understand?"

"y-yes" Mitsuki looked to the floor as she stood, existing the room.

As the door gently closed Ibashi turned the laptop towards herself and quietly muttered, "How in the world did Nakatsu-sensei find this video anyway?"

A/N: sorry, I'm going to end it here, I hope you all liked the chapter. So did anyone actually remember Ibashi-sensei from chapter 2? one of the reviewers from last chapter mad mention that uploading a video from a cell phone would actually be hard, I didn't realize that because my cell phone neither has Internet access nor video (or even a camera for that matter) but we'll just pretend that it was no problem for the sake of the story okay? XDDD

I'm going to try and steer this story to a climax and an ending, this has already gone way long then the one shot that I had planned and it has completely gone off the coarse I figured it would go XDD

remember 3 reviews will make another chapter appear.

Thank you very much FMAohshc, neko Taku_chan, drega, anz-teddy, and Jelw7 for your review of the last chapter and bring this chapter!


	6. Decisions Made

_A/N: alright well a lot of though had to go into the planing for this chapter, I wanted to make it better then the one shot ending from the first chapter and something completely different from it. I don't want to give any spoilers, but this will be the finally chapter of "chasing Takuto" thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story even though I have been a bit of a flake through out. _

Chasing Takuto

Final Chapter

Chapter 6

Decisions Made

Walking down the sunny corridor hallway by her self on her way back to class Mitsuki could feel her body tremble and her heart rapidly pound. Takuto and she had been found out, by the school no less. Shaking horribly Mitsuki pulled out her self and at the quickest pace her clumsy fingers and lack of texting talent could muster, "The school found a youtube of us, they want to call the cops." after pressing send Mitsuki's eyes flooded with tears and she held her cell phone in both hands against her eyes muttering, "please god, please god please...." Inhaling sharply attempting to center herself and clam down, failing she started to silently sob in the hallway muttering one more word repeatedly, "Takuto..."

Drying her tears, finally coming to grips she walked into the class as homeroom concluded and Nakatsu-sensei was on the exiting the room, she smiled sympathetically, "Koyama-san, I'm sorry about what happened, if you ever feel like you need to talk."

Mitsuki clenched her first and smiled politely, "Don't worry, your now the last person I would burden with details." Mitsuki then walked into the class room and took her spot, immediately swamped by classmates asking how it went and questioning her red eyes.

Math class started and Mitsuki found herself not paying attention but fiddling nervously with her cell phone, checking for a text in response from Takuto every two minutes, until Nakatsu-sensei walked into the room and pulled Mitsuki back to the conference room to be seated beside her grandmother, Dr. Wakaouji and Takuto. Across the room Nakatsu-sensei, Ibashi-sensei, a female cop and a male school official Mitsuki had never noticed before, quite possibly the principal. In between the sets a single laptop displayed a youtube video of Mitsuki and Takuto kissing.

"So everyone has seen the video involved?" Nakatsu asked as she leaned on the table.

Everyone one Mitsuki's side of the table nodded slightly.

"When such an incident is revealed to the school we are required to involve the police," the principle shrugged towards the female cop. "This is Japanese law. And as such we are also encouraged to press charges on behalf the student."

Mitsuki opened her mouth to speak but her nerves took over and no voice could come out.

"There are some basic questions that need to addressed before anyone rushes to a conclusion," Ibashi-sensei muttered as she pushed her sharp glasses back up her nose, "Koyama-san, would you describe intimate moments with Kira Takuto-san?"

Mitsuki suddenly felt all the blood rush to her face and she quickly glanced at Takuto who had a slight blush. "Um, well, we've walked together from home to school, we've hugged a couple times and even-even,' Mitsuki's voice faded as she muttered, "kissed."

"I have been policing the relationship between these two for a while now," Dr. Wakaouji starred straight ahead at Ibashi-sensei who was directly across from him. "Takuto has never engaged in activities of a questioning nature with Mitsuki-chan."

"Even if that's the case!" Nakatsu shouted getting to her feet, "Koyama-san is only a thirteen year old girl! Anyway you look at Kira-san he appears to be twenty-seven!"

"I'm actually twenty-six." Takuto grunted as Dr. Wakaouji resisted the urge to face palm himself.

Nakatsu shot a glare at Takuto before continuing, "Koyama-san is before the age of consent and according to district law without the permission of the family Koyama-san is not to be dating anyone with more then two years of an age difference."

Everyone's gaze shifted from Nakatsu to Mitsuki's grandmother who had been properly sitting in her green kimono and her hands on her lap admiring the spectacle around her, she took a deep breath before glaring at Nakatsu-sensei with her old eyes, "Mitsuki-san, is a much more mentally mature child then you have all given her credit. Unlike you clearly before she can understand the concept of life and death, especially after staring at it in the face time and time again. Her life is hers and she chose to date Takuto-san on her own."

"Grandma..." Mitsuki whispered to herself.

Nakatsu-sensei sat back down in her seat with her fist clenched.

"If the guardian has offered her consent there is no legal action necessary." the female cop muttered placing her hands on the table, preparing to stand and leave.

"There is one other matter I would like to address while all are present," Dr. Wakaouji spoke, bringing all attention to himself. "who decided to upload this video? Nakatsu-sensei I believe you were the one to find this, just how did you find this particular video out of hundreds and thousands?"

"Are... are you implying something Doctor?" Nakatsu leaned back in her chair defiantly.

"I was wondering that as well, as teachers we truly have no reason for looking into the personal lives of our students, you have generally been very keen on this rule to the point of not lecturing students for misbehavior off campus in uniform and yet this one time you decide not to turn a blind eye?" Ibashi-sensei glared at Nakatsu.

"There was a young girl in danger of being permanently traumatized, if you had found this you would have been sprung into action." Nakatsu flicked her wavy black hair.

"Declaring to the enter teaching staff, oh what was it you said, 'holy cow! Our student is in an adult relation with a man twice her age!' Instead I would have privately spoken to the guardians and students about this mater BEFORE dragging the principal and the police into this matter." Ibashi-sensei coldly snapped, glaring through her glasses.

"Koyama-san, Koyama-obaa-sama, Dr. Wakaouji and Kira-san, you are all dismissed. I apologize for this inconvenience." the principal leaned back in his chair, glaring at Nakatsu as well.

Together Mitsuki, her grandmother, Dr. Wakaouji, Takuto and the police officer left the room, closing the door behind her she could hear Ibashi and the principal questioning Nakatsu-sensei. "Who do you think actually posted the video?" Mitsuki asked.

Takuto gave a small smile and patted Mitsuki's head, "I don't think we'll have to figure that out."

Mitsuki smiled and blushed slightly escorting everyone to the front gate of the school before returning to class.

As time passed everything returned to normal and a new semester started, mysteriously the new semester marked the last day of Nakatsu-sensei teaching at Mitsuki's school as she left for another school district.

_A/N: and that's the end!!!!!! maybe if I get enough people saying "eh? That's the end you didn't include enough fluff between Takuto and mitsuki!" I might make an epilogue but it wouldn't be fast (everyone who has followed this from the beginning might think... ki-nee-chan is indeed not fast....)_

_Thank you sooo soo much for all of your reviews: cHiBi-chii, Lilly, Azn-teddy, Ezzaria26, nekoTaku-chan, FMAohshc, Jelw7, drega, Itban Fuyu, Authorqueen, and lilli. All of you kept me motivated not to disappear and finish this story._

_Special thanks to: nekoTaku-chan and FMAohshc for review EVERY CHAPTER!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own full moon wo sagashite nor it's characters, they belong to Arina Tanemura_


	7. Epilogue

A/N: wow I got the five reviews for chapter 6 so I'll write an epilogue just for: FMAohshc, azn-teddy, Wintermoon13, Jelw7, and Railway Station. Though I wasn't really sure what to write for an epilogue so, well what follows is the result I got XD

Chasing Takuto

Epilogue

The bright summer midday sun blared down on a thick line of thousands of young men and women. The spilled out of an arena down a concert path for miles. Despite the heat the crowd bustled happily, each member holding a paper pamphlet and talking to the neighbor.

One such group of teen girls stood in the middle of the line, chatting happily. "I can't believe Mitsuki gave us front seats to her concert!" a girl with light brown fluffy hair under a cap sporting cat ears cheered.

"Mimi if you yell it like that people are going to swarm up and take out tickets..." a teen girl her long black hair tied in a single ponytail smirked as she sighed.

"Kumi-chan you're just as happy as I am!" Mimi laughed as she jumped up and down.

"Mimi save that energy for the concert when Mitsuki on stage!" a third teen with short dark blue hair and glasses giggled.

"I want in NOW! It's to hot out here!" Mimi sighed.

"The arena is an outdoor arena, it'll probably be even hotter in there when we're all packed in..." The girl with glasses replied.

"Minako-chan don't say things like that, you'll drain my energy!" Mimi cried.

"Good, you have to much of it anyway." Minako laughed and Mimi dropped her jaw and Kumi laughed.

A group of three in front of the trio whispered dramatically as the croched together examing the pamphelet.

"Do you think it's true?" one girl whispered

"Of course not, there just doing a tour together, they so are not an item. He's old enough to be her dad after all!" another girl whispered, perking Kumi's ears.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kumi interrupted the huddle.

The five girls the held forward the pamphlet, it featured a picture of a eighteen-year-old Mitsuki beside Takuto, both smiling with text taking over the bottom portion of the page reading: "Welcome to Our Summer Tour Stop!"

"Do you think their an item?" one of the girls asked.

Kumi chuckled, "I sure they are."

"Eh?" all five of the girls shouted.

"What's your reason behind your confidence?" another of the girl shouted.

"If you look at them Mitsuki's only eighteen and Takuto is Thirty-two!" the first girl shouted.

"Hmmmm." Kumi thought briefly before grinning and responding, "If my guess is right look at the tabloids tomorrow. After all this is the last stop on her tour right?" Kumi waved as she turned back to Minako and Mimi who were giggling, all thinking of the same incident.

Days before graduation during the practice they had gotten some free time and as always they grouped together.

"Ah it must be nice Mitsuki, this last year you've barely had to attend school and your still going to graduate and unlike the rest of us you already have your dream job." Minako sighed.

Mitsuki merely smiled. Her hair had gone from the cute curly pigtails into cascading curls resting on the middle of her back.

"Hey hey! Don't forget me!" Mimi cheered, "I've already gotten a job as a manga-ka assistant! I'm half way to being able to publish my own manga!"

"I guess that just leaves you and I as having to figure out there way..." Kumi sighed. She then turned and looked at Mitsuki, "Hey Mitsuki-chan... I heard shortly after graduation your going on a long tour with Takuto."

"Ah you heard already?" Mitsuki jumped slightly.

"Did we?!" Mimi shouted, "It's all the school talks about!"

"Really Mitsuki, your the trending topic of the week, EVERY week here. Every time you sneeze other students try to capture it and put it on the web..."

"That was embarrassing," Mitsuki blushed, "and they managed to catch me with a really gross sneeze that time... I was going to surprise you guys with gift tickets to the last tour stop at graduation..." Mitsuki then sighed.

"Yay Mitsuki-chan!" Kumi cheered before smirking, "So Mitsuki have you and Takuto done That yet?"

"You pervert! Perverted Kumi!" Mitsuki laughed.

"So you two STILL haven't done It? Is Takuto really a guy?" Kumi asked blank faced.

"Shut up! Takuto's just making sure we don't get into trouble..." Mitsuki blushed again.

"Your going to be eighteen this may, only three days after graduation, theres no one that's going to try and stop you guys now. Or maybe your embarrassed, maybe I should take your first time..." Kumi leaned closer to Mitsuki.

"Kya!"Mitsuki screamed and pushed Kumi a laughing away, "crazy lady!"

"Seriously, when are you two going to do anything..." Kumi conitnued to laugh.

"Um, well Takuto said he'd give me something after the tour and he said to look forward to it." Mitsuki muttered.

Minako, Mimi and Kumi all leaned closer, "So what is this thing he's going to give you?" Minako asked.

"He didn't say... He wanted it be a surprise..."

The trio snapped back to the present as the line in front of them finally started to move and they were allowed into the arena.

The show started with opening acts from a group of local talents. As they left the stage the stadium started to cheer, Mitsuki and Takuto walked out on stage from opposite sides of the stage and performed a duet version of Eternal Snow, followed by Mitsuki mostly taking the stage to sign Full Moon's classic song Love Chronicle. Takuto then did the same with his newest song, My Life. Towards the middle of the show the opening talents all rushed back onto the stage and together they sang a song which made no sense which they called Ima Made no Arasuji.

The concert lasted for four hours before Mitsuki and Takuto bowed, and headed back stage to prepare for the final encore. As Mitsuki finished changing into a purple top and white jeans the was a soft knock on her door and she yelled, "It's safe come in!"

Takuto walked in through the door and closed it behind himself. "Takuto? What's up? You usually don't come back her when preparing for an encore..." Mitsuki muttered.

"Um well I was thinking that now would be a better time to give you something then after the show..." Takuto looked off to the side as he fumbled with something small behind his back.

Mitsuki smiled, "You mentioned that before, what is it?"

"Um, well," Takuto paused and cleared his throat before kneeling on the wooden floor and opening a small velvet box containing a golden diamond ring, "Would you marry me?"

Mitsuki covered her hands over her mouth as her eyes started to tear up,she then flung herself over Takuto and hugged him, "Yes! Yes! Yes I will!" she cried happily.

Takuto hugged her gently before Mitsuki pulled her head off his shoulder and gave him a passionate kiss.

A/N: and there you go, the final, final, final end to this expanded ones hot of doom XD thank you to everyone that bared with this story till the final, final, final ending XD all the song I mention are real and I will be putting links to "My Life" by FLOW and "Ima Made no Arasuji" by SOS Brigade on my profile page. The links will be to a website that you have to download the songs but they contain the translation for the Japanese lyrics.

Edit 11/26/2012: I have received a lot of questions asking "Why is Takuto twice Mitsuki's age?" (mostly as a form of complaint) The answer is in the Manga, volume 3, when Mitsuki asks Oshige-san about Takuto she states that his debut with Route L was when he was 12. After that Aoi married Hazuki, had Mitsuki and they died. Since Takuto met Mitsuki when she was age 12 he would have to be AT LEAST twice her age. No information regarding Takuto's age was given in the anime (though he did seem to look fairly grown up in the flash back cut scenes)


End file.
